Past,Present or Future?
by xX May Taniyama Xx
Summary: What is the difference between reincarnations and the originals? Kagome jumps from one time to the next to find she has to complete another task. What's this task she has to complete? And what dangers does Kagome get her self into this time?


**Yo!**

**This is my first time doing some thing related to Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh, so there is going to be a lot of OOC (Out Of Character for the people who don't know)!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own this plot unless someone has already done some thing like this! :0)**

**Summary : What is the difference between reincarnations and the originals?Kagome jumps from one time to the next to find she has to complete another task. What's this task she has to complete? And what dangers does Kagome get her self into this time? **

**Here goes nothing,oh and please tell me what you think and please say if I should continue or not?**

Past,Present or Future

It has been a whole year since she's been on her travels. A whole year since the Shikon Jewel shards were all put together. A whole year since Naraku was defeated. A whole year since the old well sealed up to the Feudal era. A whole year since live turned... boring for a certain girl named Kagome Higurashi. Without her travels,she had to go back to her normal dull live before any of the Feudal era happen or before she found out that she had a big pink jewel inside her.

It's July in Japan and you will find Kagome Higurashi outside in the blazing hot sun with a white strapless dress going down to just above her knees on, a sleeveless denim jacket going to just below her bust and a pair of white flats matching with the rest of the outfit,and all she is doing is helping her mother out by sweeping the floor outside, in front of the old building which holds the old well.

Kagome was actually doing the sweeping AND fully concentrating on it instead of stealing glances every now again, checking if the well might be open. You could say... Kagome has lost all hope that the well might open sometime soon or any time to be exact,causing Kagome to be slightly depressed **(AN:Kagome isn't going to be herself because she's depressed) **because she can't see her friends any more but she has made friends at her new high school. She couldn't stay at her previous high school 'cause Kagome missed to much and the school doesn't want a student who has grades as low as her. But the only thing is, is that she prefers her new school even though it's quite a walk away but its worth it to see her friends. Her friends names are Yugi Moto, Atem **(AN:Kagome has already made a body for Atem in this story and they all know each other's travels to different time periods)**, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler, Seto Kiba, Bakura, Marik Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, Mokuba Kiba and Mai Valentine,which all adds up to Kagome has A LOT of friends or she's bound to run into something magical again.

Everything was silent around the shrine except the odd noise every now and again from the broom.

Kagome stopped sweeping when she felt a light pull at her soul. Kagome thought nothing of it and went back to sweeping,only to be stopped by a stronger and more violent pull at her soul causing her to drop the broom and be dragged slightly the way the pull is coming from,the old well. 'What on earth was that?' Kagome continued on thinking, 'I don't really want to go back. I was finally able to find a place for myself in this time period!'

Once Kagome was finished with her thought,she realised she was standing in front of the old well which was giving off this bright golden like colour instead of the normal abnormal purpley greeny colour. Kagome could hear her mum shouting from outside but couldn't get her body to turn the way she wanted to,instead it was moving even closer to the well making Kagome to give up and with one last thought she jumped into the well.'Lets get this over and done with!' Kagome thought while being engulfed in a golden light.

"ooofffhhhh,that hurt more then I expected it to!" Kagome said out loud to nobody.

Kagome was looking at herself, checking if anything was out of place causing her to say, " Phewwww, I'm glad I'm still in my own sixteen year old body instead of an old man's or a baby's but I think I have shrunk a little!"

After that said,Kagome went back to her original plan of finding a way out of the well, noticing somehow that she ended up in a different time period altogether. Once Kagome finally got one leg over the side of the well the rest of her body came tumbling out, landing face down in sand. Eventually she got her face out of the sand but not before swallowing a bucket of sand. After Kagome got her head out of the sand she started rapidly spiting out a mountain of sand. Once she finished spiting out Mount Everest in sand form, Kagome decide now would be the best time to take in her surroundings to see where she is. She got up and walked forward to get a better view.

'All I can see is sand, sand, sand, cliff edge right in front of me,sand-wait, hang on,CLIFF EDGE- I'm going crazy with all this thinking. I'm haven't been acting myself recently!' Kagome thought to herself but was brought out of her thoughts when she heard voices behind her, "How long is it until we get back, Mahado" A girl with short brown hair **(AN:I'm not going to be descriptive about what people look like because there hard to describe)**, said in a whiny voice.

" Not long now, maybe 15 more minuets, Mana " The guy called 'Mahado' replied,while trying to keep his horse from wandering of.

" You said that 15 minuets ago! I'm bored, can't this horse go any fas- Who are you?Don't jump!" Mana said just noticing kagome at the edge of the cliff.

Much to Kagome's dismay her shout caused kagome to lose her balance. With in that time Mahado jumped of his horse and went running to Kagome to try and catch her. 'It can't be the end for me...I wont allow it to be the end!' Kagome thought while falling.

" Beautiful..." was all Kagome heard before everything went dark.


End file.
